


Kiss It All Better

by yourargumentisinvalid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Human AU - Fandom
Genre: Death, HAHAHAAAAAAa, Hetalia, M/M, Multi, PruAus - Freeform, pruauscan, prucan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourargumentisinvalid/pseuds/yourargumentisinvalid
Summary: A happy tale soon turns dark. One simple mistake and you can wind up through the windshield.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I will post more this is more of a prologue...

Metal colliding. Is the only sound could be heard along with the screeching tires. The smell of burning rubber filling the air.  
Everything was blurry, a whitewash of lights and a shocking cry as the driver side was mangled. Frantically a dark haired man scrambled from the passenger  
side opening the less bent up back back door, unbuckling a blonde whom was knocked unconscious by the impact his nose was bloodied.  
The sound of sirens not yet heard he checked the pulse after dragging him a decent ways from the now smoking car. Fire most likely a probability, turning expecting a certain Prussian to help his lips parted in a desperate cry. The image of Gilbert pinned by the steering wheel pressing against his chest, in such a matter blood was  
dripping from his nose and lips, running back to the crash site he unbuckled the bloodied body to pull the man out shock still coursing through his blood  
along with adrenaline. 

Managing to get him out of the car despite the struggling and feeling of his crushed rib cage was sickening.  
‘Gilbert please be okay you have to be okay’ he repeatedly thought convincing himself, as he dragged him to where Matthew was.  
Matthew was alive due to the steady rise and fall of his chest but he was still bleeding. He didn't even think of the other car or  
did he care if the driver was okay or not. His worries were more on the way Gilbert's eyes shot open red and pained a cry coming from his lips along with  
coughing and sputtering blood, there was no way he would live through this. Scrambling to the Prussian whispering sweet nothings as his sat his head comfortably  
in his lap, ‘’it's going to be okay shhh it's okay liebe’’ he choked down his own tears. Gilbert kept trying to say anything but the only  
sound was the gurgling of his lungs filling with blood.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no.

The sky was dark still. Roderich's heart breaking sobs, the sound of sirens and the distant sound of a helicopter making its way to the scene was all that could be heard. Gilbert's last breath was just a cough of blood splattering across the Austrians face as he leaned over the body as light and warmth faded from him. To Roderich the sounds where meted together just broken noise. He obviously did not want to believe this was even happening. His vision was blurry out of panic still.

 

A scream startled him before realizing it was his own as he was suddenly pulled from the albino. Which caused him to frantically claw at the officer as they pulled Gilbert onto a gurney. He watched in horror his screams hauntingly hanging in the air as he was put in the ambulance. Still struggling he tried making a break to the vehicle. his body feeling numb as he slammed against the now closed doors. '' NOOO! NO GIVE HIM BACK!'' he screamed the sobs now shaking his body the officers and EM-C's again had to restrain Roderich to get him on a stretcher himself to be taken to the hospital to tend to his injures but he wasn't having any of it. 

As they finally got him to stop fighting he turned just to see Matthew life flighted to the hospital in a clearly critical state. The sickening feeling almost caused him to throw up but instead everything went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter ill re write it later.


End file.
